marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ant-Man (film)
Matt Gerald Casting Matt Gerald was cast as a villain in this movie. He was also a cast member in All Hail the King, which is set in the same continuity, as White Power Dave. Is it safe to assume that he'll be playing the same character? Marvel has been pretty consistent with their cast and characters so far... ::The Lovable Hulk (talk) 02:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :No, not yet. Maybe make a note of it, but don't decisively say Gerald is portraying White Power Dave in this movie at this point. LoveWaffle (talk) 18:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I personally think that he'll be playing both White Power Dave and a classic Ant-Man villain at the same time: Dave Cannon/Whirlwind (note: his name is dave, and he's a criminal)Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 23:44, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Supporting I noticed we put Hank Pym as a supporting character, but Wright said that they were both main characters. I tried to change it, but someone keeps changing it back. : Because "Main Character" is not "Featured Character." The featured character is the what's specified in the title. With few exceptions, this not being one of them. Unless we know this movie's Hank Pym will be an Ant-Man, there is no reason to list him as a featured character. LoveWaffle (talk) 18:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I think Wright confirmed that Pym would be ant-man via flashback. By the way, thanks for answering. Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 01:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Do you think you could find a source on that? LoveWaffle (talk) 21:08, May 2, 2014 (UTC) http://screenrant.com/ant-man-movie-story-villains-details/ also, why is it that whenever you type, it comes out indented? Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 23:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Cassie and Janet Peyton Reed confirmed Cassie. Michael Douglas confirmed the death of Janet. Why is it that whenever I add either of those things, someone deletes it?Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 22:16, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :It was already explained in the edit summary of that user who reverted your edits. You have to provide not only a source, but a trustworthy one. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Does this count as a trustworthy source? (for Cassie. Jan may or may not physically appear) http://sciencefiction.com/2014/08/08/cassie-lang-will-play-role-ant-man-movie/ Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 22:19, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like one. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It looks real but it doesn't say Cassie will physically appear. But Abby Ryder Forston, one of the people attached to the movie but hasn't had their role confirmed, is a very young girl, so that's likely Cassie. There's no rush to get this stuff out there. LoveWaffle (talk) 00:34, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hank Pym (Earth-199999) Now that they've revealed the Hank Pym Ant-Man two part prelude (YAY!) should we create the Hank Pym page for this universe? Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 20:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Why would we? A piece of information related to him has been released, just that. He still hasn't appeared in any media. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Can we make it now that the prelude has been released? Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 02:18, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Winter Soldier? I heard voice of Cap in Falcon's headphone, that's ok. But... Winter Soldier? Stupid question, and you might delete it ofc, but - where and when did he appear in film? ::User:Fetobyte (talk), July 16, 2015 (UTC) Is Spider-Man mentioned in the film? I haven't seen the movie (yet) but I've heard that Spider-Man has been referenced in the film. I even saw a video where Director Peyton Reed confirms this. So should Peter Parker (Earth-199999) be created? :The line is something like, "We have guys who jump, guys who swing, guys who climb up walls," so no. It's a nod and a wink to Spider-Man obviously, but he still has not been shown or named. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :So should the character page be created? -- Sabilsadat (talk)